Jomblowati
by Hunny-Latte
Summary: Persahabatan Ketiga gadis itu hampir saja putus karna ada seorang laki-laki tampan yg mereka incar dari dulu datang dalam kehidupan mereka, siapakah yg akan mengalah? Akan kah persahabatan mereka putus sampai di situ ?/final chapter
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Title : Jomblowati

Rated : K (bisa berubah kapanpun)

Genre : Friendship & Romance

Pairing : SasuSaku slight SasuIno, SasuHina

Summary : Persahabatan Ketiga gadis itu hampir saja putus karna ada seorang laki-laki tampan yg mereka incar dari dulu datang dalam kehidupan mereka, siapakah yg akan mengalah? Akan kah persahabatan mereka putus sampai di situ ?/ gak pinter bikin summary/RnR PLEASE! / Chapter 1 update!

Warning : OCC,OC,AU,ABAL,GAJE,MISS-TYPOH,ALUR kecepatan, serta kekurangan lainnya.

Jomblowati, By. De-chan,2011.

Don't like, Don't read..  
>Tidak menerima flame dalam wujud(?) apapun..<p>

HAPPY READING..!

Chapter 1 : Perkenalan.

Malam yg sunyi dipertokoan Konoha, jelas sudah sepi sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00.  
>Meski begitu, tetap ada seseorang yg keluar, padahal malam ini sangatlah , seseorang itu tak mengindahkan hal tersebut. Ia tetap saja berjalan menuju sebuah rumah di jalan cherry street.<p>

'tap tap tap'

"huuh.. Dingin sekali~." ucap orang itu sambil mengosok-gosok kan tangannya yg telah terbungkus oleh sarung tangan berwarna orange.

'tingtong'

ia menekan bel di salah satu rumah yg cukup luas. Dan di sekelilingnya banyak pohon sakura.

'tingtong'

Karna tak ada yg menyahut iya terus membunyikan bel. Sampai seseorang gadis dgn wajah yg err..Lumayan berantakan,membukakan pintu.

'cklek'

'bletakk'

sebuah jitakan sukses meluncur di jidat gadis yg membuka pintu.

"Ino-pig! Apa yg kau lakukan? Sakit tau..Uh." ucap Gadis berambut pink yg menjuntai hingga punggungnya memakai baju tidur bergambar stroberry,yg tadi membukakan pintu sambil mengelus jidatnya yg err..Luas?. -dishanaro-

"Rasakan,forehead! Siapa suruh kau lama membukakan pintu! Aku hampir saja jadi es di luar!." omel gadis berambut kuning pucat dgn poni yg menjuntai membingkai wajahnya yg manis, sambil menerobos(?) masuk.

"eh? Hehe.. Gomen gomen, aku tadi lagi di kamar ngobrol dgn Hinata, ya sudah ayo ke kamarku! Di sana ada coklat panas." Ucap Gadis berambut pink yg bernama Sakura Haruno, ia adalah murid terpintar di sekolahnya Konoha High School, salah satu sekolah terkenal di Konoha. Untuk dapat masuk kesana sangat sulit hanya org yg mampu dan pintar yg dapat bersekolah di sana, Sakura tak perlu ambil pusing karna, dia pintar ia dapat dgn mudahnya mendapat beasiswa. Jadi, ia tak perlu merepotkan ibunya yg sekarang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga, karna ayahnya sudah lama meninggal karna struk.

'cklek'

"hai, Hinata..Kau sudah lama disini ?." sapa Gadis berambut Kuning pucat yg memakai mantel coklat yg didalamnya ada baju tidur dgn gambar lemon bernama Ino Yamanaka salah satu ketua cheleadears di Konoha High School, sama halnya dgn Sakura,Ino juga murid yg pintar di bidang olahraga, ia memang tak sepintar Sakura & Hinata di bidang juga dapat beasiswa karna dulu pernah memenangkan olimpiade cheers terbaik se-Konoha.

"ng.. Ti-tidak juga Ino-chan." jawab Hinata Hyuuga gadis yg pemalu tapi pandai dalam bidang photografi, berbeda dgn Sakura & Ino yg dapat masuk ke Konoha High School dgn beasiswa, Hinata masuk karna ia dari keluarga mampu. Hyuuga itu clannya yg memiliki perusahaan Hyuuga corp yg tersebar di asia.

"hei, kalian mau tau berita terbaru yg ku dengar?." ucap Ino yg sedang tidur-tiduran di kasur Sakura.

'dia mulai lagi..' batin Sakura dan Hinata yg sedang membaca buku.

"be-berita apa ino-chan?." tanya Hinata yg sekarang sudah duduk di samping ino.(karna, sebelumnya ia duduk dgn sakura di karpet berbentuk stroberry)

"hei, forehead! Apa kau tidak tertarik?." tanya Ino sambil mengeluarkan seringai yg aneh.

"hah, itu pasti gosip lagi,kan?." sahut Sakura yg masih fokus pada bacaannya.

"terserah saja.. Kalian tau? Akan ada murid baru besok di sekolah." ucap Ino.

"hanya itu?." tanya Sakura dgn tampang meremehkan.

"kau belum dengar siapa murid baru itu!." dengus Ino. Saat itu Hinata & Sakura serempak meminum coklat panas mereka.

"murid baru itu..Sasuke Uchiha." jelas Ino dgn blushing.

'uhuk uhuk'

serempak Hinata & Sakura tersedak mendengar apa yg dikatakan Ino.

"e-eh? Kalian kenapa?." Ucap Ino panik sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung mereka.

"hei, Ino-pig.. Apa yg kau bilang tadi itu benar?." tanya Sakura yg sudah sembuh dari acara tersedaknya.

"Haha..Dugaanku benar! Pasti kalian akan terkejut mendengar nama itu!." gelak tawa Ino membuat Sakura menatap sinis padanya. Sedangkan, Hinata hanya diam saja dgn wajah memerah entah ia merasa kedinginan atau karna perkataan Ino tadi. Hanya ia dan tuhan yg tau.-ditendang-

"ck, aku serius Ino-pig!." ucap Sakura yg kesal sambil melempar boneka teddy bear yg entah dapat dari mana.-plak-

"hehe.. Baiklah, akan ku ceritakan." ucap Ino sambil pura-pura memasang wajah serius."aku di beritahu oleh Naruto, katanya besok akan ada murid baru, ketika aku tanya siapa namanya ia bilang Sasuke Uchiha. Kalian tau? Aku juga sempat terkejut,dan beberapa kali terus bertanya ke Naruto apa itu benar atau tidak, dan ternyata itu benar saat aku bertanya pada kakashi-sensei kemarin." Jelas Ino.

"sudahlah, besok saja kita bicarakan lagi.. Sudah malam,ayo kita tidur.." Ucap Sakura dgn wajah aneh menyembunyikan rona merah karna, mendengar nama org yg ia sukai.

"hm.." gumam Hinata sambil menarik tidur di sebelah Sakura, sedangkan Sakura sendiri tidur di tengah-tengah yg diapit oleh Hinata & Ino.

"oyasumi kawan-kawan." ucap Ino.

Beberapa waktu kemudian..

Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam 00.00, tetapi salah satu dari mereka belum ada yg terlelap, mereka masih memikirkan 1 nama, yaitu Sasuke Uchiha.

'sasuke-kun..' batin mereka sambil menahan rona mereka.

Dari dulu mereka selalu memperebutkan Sasuke. Entah kenapa, itulah yg membuat mereka menjadi Sahabat, dulu ketika di Junior High School, mereka adalah musuh yg saling memperebutkan Sasuke, sampai akhirnya Sasuke pindah ke Korea. Mereka memutuskan untuk melupakan Sasuke dan menjadi Sahabat.

Akan tetapi, sekarang Sasuke kembali dalam hidup mereka.  
>Akankah mereka bersaing mendapatkan hati pangeran es itu? Kita tunggu saja kelanjutannya..<p>

-tbc-

sakura: huwa~ apa2an itu? Kenapa aku pake tersedak segala!

Hinata: uhm..A-aku juga.

Ino : ck, author gak pinter bikin cerita nich!

Author : huh? Itu sich kalian aja yg gak pinter akting!

Sakura,Ino : apa? #tatapan horor#

author : hehe.. #langsung lari#

sakura,ino : hei! #mengejar author#

Hinata : uhm.. Go-gomenasai minna, author memang suka begitu.. Akhir kata.. RnR or CnC ? Please.. Ce-cerita ini ta-tak'an di lanjutkan jika ti-tidak ada review dari kalian.. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

title : Jomblowati

Rated : K+

Genre : Friendship & Romance

Warning : OOC,OC,AU,GAJE,ABAL,ALUR KECEPATAN,MISS-TYPOH, serta kekurangan lainnya.

Don't Like, Don't Read..  
>Tidak menerima flame dalam wujud(?) apapun..<p>

Jomblowati, By. De-chan,2011

Chapter 2 : Dia kembali ?

Pagi hari di Konoha, orang-orang sudah terjebak dalam macet. Bukan hanya pekerja saja anak-anak sekolah juga, berbagai emosi tertuang di pagi hari itu. Begitu juga dgn salah satu mobil silver.

'tin tin'

"hei! Pak tua! Cepatlah kami sudah terlambat!." teriak seorang laki-laki yg menyupir di mobil silver itu. Sedangkan, seseorang yg duduk di bangku belakang tampak santai saja dgn wajah bagaikan dewa di bingkai dgn rambut biru donkernya bermodel..Err..Pantat ayam? -dichidori-

"gomen, Sasuke-sama.. Sepertinya anda akan terlambat." ucap supirnya dgn canggung.

"Hn, hentikan izumo..Biar aku berjalan saja." ucap Sasuke sambil turun dari mobilnya.

"eh? Tap-" sebelum Izumo menghentikan Sasuke, Sasuke telah menutup pintunya. "haah~ dasar sasuke-sama..Dari dulu sampai sekarang tak pernah berubah." ucapnya sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

o.0.o

Di sepanjang jalan Sasuke menuju Halte bus, Ia selalu menjadi sorotan oleh gadis-gadis remaja, anak-anak, sampai ibu-ibu dan nenek-nenek(?). Apa yg mereka lihat dari Sasuke ? Ya, wajah yg menawan bak dewa, kulit yg putih dan halus bak porselen, serta rambut yg sedikit berantakan, pakaiannya ia biarkan keluar dgn dasi yg di biarkan melonggar dgn tas ransel yg dikaitkan di bahu kirinya saja. #author + readers : -nosebleed-#

Sasuke terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya ia sampai di Halte bus. Hanya beberapa menit saja Sasuke sudah menaiki bus menuju Konoha High School sekolah barunya.  
>Keadaan bus sangat sesak, banyak sekali anak-anak sekolah. Sejak tadi Sasuke merasa risih karna terus saja di perhatikan oleh gadis-gadis remaja di sebelahnya. Mencoba untk tak mengindahkannya, Sasuke menyumpal headset di telinganya.<p>

'ck, aku benci keadaan ini.. Tp, mau bagaimana lagi? Ini hari pertama ku sekolah aku tak boleh terlambat.' batin Sasuke ~ sasuke~ makin manis kalau pasrah begitu.-ditendang-

"uhm.. Permisi.. Permisi.. Ah, gom-KYAAA!."

'bruuk'

emerald bertemu onxy..  
>Padang rumput hijau bertemu kegelapan malam..<p>

"sakura?"

"sa..sasuke-kun?"

Flashback.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 07.00. Seorang gadis berambut pink sepunggung dgn pakaian sailor kuningnya,  
>terus saja mondar - mandir sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri karna, bangun kesiangan.<br>'ah! Itu dia busnya! Oh..Thanks god..' batin gadis itu yg bernama Sakura senang.

Sakura langsung cepat - cepat menaiki Bus itu.

'ugh.. Sesak sekali..' batinnya melihat banyak sekali murid-murid dari Konoha High School yg berpakaian sama sepertinya.

Sakura terus menobros orang-orang itu, beberapa kali dia mengucapkan kata 'permisi' dan 'gomen'. Dan tanpa sengaja ia tersandung kaki seseorang yg membuatnya oleng kedepan.

"KYAAA!"

'bruuk'

Sakura merasakan ada tangan kekar yg memeluk pinggangnya dgn erat, menahan agar ia tak jatuh.

"Sakura?" Ucap orang itu. Sakura membuka matanya, dan langsung terbelalak melihat siapa yg ada di depannya.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun?" ucapnya tergagap dgn wajah yg merona.

End Flashback

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya yg membuat Sakura memasang wajah kecewa.

"Hn, sudah sampai.." gumam Sasuke yg membuyarkan kekecewaan Sakura.

"ah! Ya, ayo kita turun.." ajak Sakura yg di iyakan oleh Sasuke.

o.0.o

Dikelas Xll.A, tampak riuh sepertinya belum masuk, di sudut jendela sebelah kiri jika di lihat dari depan tempat duduk guru. Ada dua gadis yg tampak gelisah karna, teman mereka belum juga datang.

"Aduh, Forehead kemana sich? Apa dia lupa kalau hari ini anko-sensei yg mengajar!." Ucap Gadis berambut ponityle yg duduk di pojokkan dekat jendela. Di depannya tampak gadis berambut indigo yg gelisah.

"ah.. I-itu Sakura-chan!." seru gadis indigo yg bernama Hinata itu sambil menunjuk ke jendela.

"mana?." tanya Ino yg lansung melirik jendela.

Disana terlihat Sakura berjalan dgn seseorang yg begitu familiar bagi mereka, memasuki gerbang.

'i-itu.. Sa..Sasuke-kun..' batin Ino & Hinata yg terbelalak melihat Sakura & Sasuke tampak akrab.  
>Serempak mereka langsung mengalihkan pemandangan yg menyakitkan itu.<p>

o.0.o

"ohayo, anak-anak.." sapa Seorang wanita dewasa dgn wajah yg tegas.

"ohayo mo, anko-sensei !." jawab serempak seluruh murid di kelas Xll.A.

"hm.. Ada berita bagus untk kalian.. Ada murid baru di kelas ini.. Nak, silakan masuk, dan perkenalkan dirimu.."

Seorang laki - laki berambut biru donker melangkah masuk dgn sebelah tangan di masukkan ke saku celananya.

Begitu Sasuke masuk keadaan kelas langsung riuh, para gadis - gadis menatap Sasuke seperti mangsanya(?). Berbeda dgn para gadis itu Sakura dkk, malah melamun sambil senyum - senyum aneh ke arah Sasuke (kecuali Hinata dia hanya dapat blushing di tempat).

' its time..' batin mereka.

"Namaku, Sasuke Uchiha.." perkenalan yg singkat yg membuat anko meringis melhtnya.

"hanya itu saja?." tanya Anko tak percaya.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"oh, baiklah.. Kalau begitu kau duduk di.." Ucap Anko sambil celingak celinguk(?).

"yo! Teme! Duduk dgnku saja!." Teriak bocah berambut kuning yg duduk di depan Hinata.

"uh, tidak akan ku biarkan Sasuke yg pintar duduk dgnmu tuan Uzumaki." Tegas Anko kepada Naruto.

"huh!." dengus Naruto.

"ya sudah, Sasuke kau duduk dgn Hinata." ucap Anko sambil menunjuk ke meja di belakang Naruto.

Begitu mendengar namanya di panggil Hinata langsung blushing tak karuan dan juga grogi, bagaimana ia tak grogi orang yg disukainya duduk di sebelahnya.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah bangku Hinata, Entah kenapa sejak anko bilang Sasuke akan duduk dgn Hinata, Hati Naruto terasa berdecit sakit. Mencoba untk tak menghiraukannya ia membuka buku dan memperhatikan apa yg dijelaskan oleh Anko-sensei.

Berbeda ditempat Naruto yg murung, ditempat pojok dekat jendela tepatnya di belakang bangku SasuHina, hawanya lebih menyeramkan dari kuburan(?). Ya, Sakura & Ino dari tadi terus saja melempar pandangan menusuk ke arah Hinata.

'huwaa~ ini semua gara - gara Ino duduk dgnku! Anko-sensei jadi milih Hinata! Lihat saja nanti aku yg akan mendapatkan Sasuke-kun!.' batin Sakura dgn senyum menyeramkannya.  
>Berbeda dgn Sakura, Ino lebih menyeramkan dia bahkan sampai mematahkan pensilnya saking bersemangatnya.<p>

"Yosh!." tiba-tiba saja mereka berlaga ala lee dgn mata yg membara.

'bletakk' 'bletakk'

Dua penghapus papan tulis meluncur secara elitenya di kepala mereka-Sakura dan Ino-.

"ittai.." ucap mereka serempak sambil mengelus-elus kepala mereka.

"Sakura, Ino! Kalian keluar dari kelasku!." Tegas Anko.

"ta-tapi sensei kami.." ucap Mereka terbata.

"KELUAR!." Teriak Anko.

"i-iya.." Ucap mereka lesu sembari jalan ke luar ruangan.

o.O.o

PULANG SEKOLAH..

"Hinata-chan!." teriak Naruto Lari ke arah Hinata yg sedang menuju gerbang dgn Sakura dan Ino.

"ehm, Hinata kami duluan ya~" ucap Ino sambil menarik Sakura.

"eh-" Hinata hanya dapat binggung, sedangkan Naruto sedang berblushing - blushing ria(?).

"ng.. Ano.. Hinata-chan, kau mau pulang bersamaku?." tanya Naruto ragu.

"hm.. Go-gomenasai, Naruto-kun.. Tapi, aku sudah di jemput." ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah parkiran.

"0h, ya sudah.. Tak apa.." Ucap Naruto lesu tapi tak di perlhtkan ke Hinata.

"uhm.. Naruto-kun aku duluan ya.. Jaa~" pamit Hinata yg langsung berlari kecil ke arah parkiran.

"hah, gagal lagi !." ucap Naruto sambil menendang batu.

o.0.o

Panas terik matahari sungguh membakar kulit, itulah yg di rasakan oleh gadis ponitail ini dia sedang mengerutu tak jelas sejak tadi, ia menyesal karna meninggalkan Hinata tadi dan pergi bersama Sakura, tanpa tanya dulu apa Sakura akan dijemput atau tidak, dan alhasil ia harus berjalan sendiri ke Halte bus sekarang.

"menyebalkan,menyebalkan,MENYEBALKAAAN!." Teriaknya frustasi, saat ia mau menyebrang Ino tak melihat kanan-kiri karna lesunya. Dan..

'CKITTTTT'

'bruuk'

Hampir saja Ino tertabrak, lalu yg tadi itu suara apa?  
>Rupanya begitu mobil itu rem mendadak Ino langsung pingsan.<p>

"Sasuke-sama, sepertinya gadis itu pingsan.." ucap izumo.

"Hn, bawa dia masuk ke mobil.." Perintah Sasuke.

-TBC-

Ino : ye ye ye.. Aku mau ke rumah Sasuke-kuunn~ #joget-joget gaje#

Sakura : Ish.. Author~! Katanya kau pecinta SasuSaku! #deathglare#

Author : #duduk angkat kaki sambil minum susu coklat(?)# hm.. Aku memang SasuSaku lover..(sakura nyengir, Ino cemberut) tp, aku lbh suka SasuSatya.. #gubrak#

Sakura & Ino : grr! Memangnya ada! #deathglare#

Author : huekeke~ peace! ^^v #kabur#

Hinata : hello~ gomen aku telat~ *krik krik* uhm.. Sepertinya, sudah sepi ya? Ya sudah.. RnR? Please.. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

isclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Title : Jomblowati

Rated : T

Genre : Romance & Friendship

Warning : AU,OCC,OC,ABAL,GAJE,MISS-TYPOH,Kebanyakan A/N, ALUR KECEPATAN, Serta kekurangan lainnya.

Jomblowati,By. De-chan,2011

Don't like, Don't read  
>tidak menerima flame dalam wujud(?) apapun..<p>

Chapter 3 : Persaingan dimulai

Malam hari di Konoha sangatlah ramai, apa lagi ini malam minggu. Malam di mana semua org yg memiliki pasangan keluar hanya sekedar jalan - jalan dgn sang kekasih.

Diruangan yg mendominasikan biru tua, terlht seorang gadis terlelap diatas kasur yg berwarna biru laut, disampingnya ada seorang wanita paruh baya yg sedang menggompresnya.

'cklek'

"Bagaimana,bi ?." Ucap seorang laki - laki berambut biru donker -Sasuke-

"dia tidak apa, Sasuke-sama..dia hanya demam." Ucap wanita tua itu.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke tak jelas.

o.0.o

Sejak tadi Sakura terus mondar-mandir di depan teras rumahnya. Ia tampak kebinggungan dan gelisah. Karna, baru beberapa menit yg lalu ia di kabari oleh orang tua Ino, kalau Ino sampai sekarang belum , mendengar itu Sakura langsung menelpon Hinata agar dapat membantunya mencari Ino.

'tin tin'

Sebuai mobil BMW terpakir di depan teras rumah Sakura, Sakura tahu itu orang yg ia tunggu, maka ia cepat - cepat masuk.

"Hinata." ucap Sakura.

"Sa-sakura-chan.. Jadi, kita mau kemana dulu..?." Tanya Hinata.

"Ke Yamanaka's Flowers Shop!." jawab Sakura panik, dan mobil pun berjalan ke arah yg dituju.

o.0.o

Sasuke duduk di depan laptopnya, ia masih tetap fokus meski sudah beberapa kali kasurnya bergoyang.

"ngg.. Aku.. Dimana.. Aku?." Tanya Ino binggung sambil melirik ke sana ke mari.

"Kau ada dirumahku." Jawab Sasuke yg msh fokus ke laptopnya.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun?." ucap Ino meyakinkan bahwa dirinya benar - benar di rumah Pujaan hatinya.

"Hn, kau pingsan sebelum mobilku menabrakmu tadi siang, kau ingat?." Tanya Sasuke yg sekarang berbalik menghadap Ino.

"hm.." gumam Ino sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

o.0.o

Sebuah Mobil BMW terparkir dgn rapi di depan Yamanaka's Flowers Shop, dua orang gadis turun secara terburu - buru dari mobil dan masuk ke toko bunga itu.

'klining'

dari dalam toko keluarlah seorang laki - laki tua. Gak tua - tua amat sih.-plak-

"Sakura, Hinata?" Ucap Laki - laki tua yg bernama Inoichi Yamanaka ayah dari Ino, terlihat heran melihat dua gadis itu malam - malam ada di rumahnya, perlu di perjelas sekarang sudah pukul 21.00.

"Paman, bagaimana dgn Ino? Apa dia sudah pulang?." tanya Sakura.

"Oh, Ino..Tenanglah, Ino tadi menelpon Paman katanya dia ada di rumah Sasuke Uchiha-" belum sempat Inoichi melanjutkan ceritanya, Sakura sudah memotongnya.

"di rumah Sasuke-kun? Kenapa Ino bisa ada di sana paman?." Tanya Sakura heran.

'pasti.. Ada yg tidak beres.' batin Hinata yg cemas.

"dia bilang, pulang sekolah tadi dia hampir tertabrak Uchiha itu.. sudahlah kalian tenang saja, dia pasti baik - baik saja, paman kenal baik Uchiha itu." Jelas Inoichi menenangkan Sakura dan Hinata. Tapi, itu percuma karna Sakura & Hinata bukan khawatir akan keselamatan Ino di rumah Sasuke. Tapi, mereka malah khawatir akan Sasuke, karna mereka tahu bagaimana Ino, dia bisa saja kan nekat mencium Sasuke? Sakura & Hinata jelas tak ingin itu terjadi.

'aku harus ke sana..' batin mereka.

"Hinata." panggil Sakura sambil menoleh ke arah kanannya, dan Hinata mengganguk pertanda 'iya'.

"baiklah, paman.. Kami pamit dulu." Pamit Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"oh, baiklah.. Hati - hati di jalan." Ucap Inoichi.

'klining'

"Hinata, ayo kita kerumah Sasuke-kun.. aku takut terjadi apa - apa." Ajak Sakura yg dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

o.0.o

Ruangan serba biru tua itu terasa hening, tak keluar suara apapun dari dua orang di dalamnya. Sampai akhirnya suara bariton terdengar(?).

"Ino." panggil pemilik suara itu.-Sasuke-

"ya, Sasuke-kun?." jawab Ino sambil mendekati Sasuke yg sedang fokus ke laptopnya.

"Hn, menurutmu yg mana yg lebih cocok?." tanya Sasuke menunjukkan gambar logo Clan Uchiha di laptopnya.

"uhm.." telihat Ino berpikir. "yg ini bagus." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk Logo kipas dan sharingan yg dipadu warna biru dan merah di sisi pinggirnya.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke lalu meng-klik gambar tersebut.

Ino merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, rona merah pun menjalar ke pipinya yg mulus bak porselen, karna baru menyadari jarak ia dan Sasuke cukup dekat. Sasuke duduk di kursi,lalu Ino berdiri di dekat kursi Sasuke. Sangat dekat.

'apa..aku bilang saja sekarang? Di sini hanya ada aku dan sasuke-kun saja.. Bagaimana ini..?' batin Ino binggung.  
>'sudah, kau bilang saja! Apa kau mau Sakura &amp; Hinata yg menang,eh?.' ucap Devil Ino tiba - tiba datang.<br>'jangan.. Apa kau mau kehilangan sahabatmu karna kau menyatakan cinta mu?' tanya Angel Ino.  
>'jangan,dengarkan angel! Ayo bilang sekarang!.' Ucap Devil Ino yg sedang mengikat dan menutup mulut angel.<p>

Ino tak suka perdebatan ini, di satu sisi dia menginginkan Sasuke dan di sisi lain ia tak ingin menyakiti Sahabat - Sahabatnya.

-Tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Title : Jomblowati

Rated : T

Genre : Romance & Friendship

Warning : AU, OCC,ABAL,GAJE,ALUR KECEPATAN, De el el

Jomblowati, By. De-chan, 2011

Don't Like Don't Read  
>Tidak menerima flame dalam wujud(?) apapun..<p>

Chapter 4 : Kesalahpahaman.

Deru mobil BMW berkumandang(?) di depan masion Uchiha, dua gadis cantik di dalamnya turun yg satu berambut merah muda di kuncir kuda dan menyisahkan anak - anak rambutnya yg membingkai wajah cutenya, gadis satu lagi berambut indigo panjang sepunggung yg hanya di hiasi jepitan bunga lavender di sisi kanannya, dua gadis itu terlihat sangat manis meski dandanan mereka sederhana.

"permisi.. Kami ingin bertemu dgn Sasuke." Ucap Sakura kepada Satpam yg menjaga di luar.

"nona - nona ini teman sekolah Sasuke-sama?." Tanya Satpam itu menyelidiki, karna ia juga tak bisa membiarkan orang lain masuk sembarangan ke masion.

"ya, kami teman sekolah Sasuke-kun." Jelas Sakura meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, silakan masuk." Ucap Satpam itu.

"arigatou paman." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah.

Selanjutnya, setelah Sakura dan Hinata masuk. Ada mobil lain yg terparkir di depan Masion Uchiha.

Dari dalam Mobil Marcedes merah itu, keluarlah gadis yg cantik berambut merah dgn kacamata yg membingkai wajah manisnya.

"ah, Karin-sama.." Ucap Satpam yg bernama ebisu itu terheran - heran.

"paman ebisu.. Bisa izinkan aku masuk.?" Tanya Karin dgn ramah.

"ah, iya.. Tentu saja Karin-sama." Ucap Ebisu yg langsung membuka gerbang masion itu.

o.0.o

Kamar yg didominasi warna Biru itu sangatlah hening, yg terdengar hanya suara jari beradu dgn keyboard dari laptop Sasuke. Sedangkan Ino sedang membaca buku - buku di rak buku Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?." panggil Ino sambil melihat punggung Sasuke.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke menyahuti.

"a-ano.. Se-sebenarnya.. Aku.." Ucap Ino terbata - bata sambil berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

Sakura dan Hinata berjalan masuk ke depan pintu masuk masion Uchiha. Sebelum mereka mengetuk pintu yg mewah itu ada seseorang yg menghentikannya.

"Kalian siapa?." Ucap seseorang itu yg di ketahui bernama Karin yg menatap menyelidiki ke arah Sakura dan Hinata.

"kami teman Sasuke-" sebelum Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya Karin sudah memotongnya.

"oh! Teman Sasuke-kun! Ayo masuk." ajak Karin sambil membuka Pintu itu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

'sebenarnya, dia siapa?.' batin Sakura dan Hinata yg binggung.

Akhirnya mereka pun masuk dan langsung bertemu bibi chiyo kepala pelayan di masion Uchiha itu.

"bi, Sasuke-kun dimana? Ini ada temannya mencarinya." Tanya Karin dgn ramah.

'bukan temaaannn!' inner Sakura menolak perkataan Karin.

"Sasuke-sama ada dikamarnya Karin-sama." jawab Chiyo.

"ya sudah, ayo kita ke atas!." ajak Karin.

Ino terus berjalan ke arah Sasuke, karna Ino bicara terbata - bata membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dan menaikan alisnya tanda ia binggung.

"a-ano.. Aku.. Men-KYAA! 'CUP' "

'cklek'

"Sasuke-kun ada-" perkataan Karin terpotong karna, di depannya ada pemandangan yg menyakitkan. Sakura dan Hinata hanya dapat terbelalak melihat Sasuke dan Ino berciuman di depan mereka.

Melihat ada Karin, Sasuke langsung menjauhkan Ino.  
>"ka..karin?." ucap Sasuke terbata.<p>

'PLAAKK'

Sebuah tamparan melayang di pipi mulus Ino yg masih belum sadar akan apa yg terjadi.  
>Baiklah, mungkin para readers binggung kenapa Ino bisa mencium Sasuke..<p>

FLASHBACK..

Ino terus berjalan ke arah Sasuke, tanpa melihat karpet yg kusut di bawahnya. Sampai akhirnya ia terpeleset dan menubruk Sasuke.

End Flashback..

"Wanita murahan! Apa yg kau lakukan di kamar Sasuke-kun, hah?." Teriak marah Karin pada Ino.

'PLAAK'

"JAWAB AKU!."

Sakura dan Hinata akhirnya menyadari bahwa Karin adalah Pacar Sasuke, mereka yg melihat sahabat mereka di tampar oleh Karin merasa tidak terima. Apa lagi Sakura, Ino sudah dianggap saudara kandung olehnya.

"Hn, hentikan Karin.. Ino tidak bersalah." ucap Sasuke dgn tampang Stay Cool nya.

"aku tidak bisa, membiarkan gadis murahan yg berani menciummu Sasuke-kun!" Karin hendak menampar Ino lagi yg pandangannya masih kosong.

'PLAAK'

Ino telah memejamkan matanya,akan tetapi ia tak merasakan sakit apapun. Lalu, ia membuka matanya dan melihat apa yg terjadi. Ternyata Sakura sahabatnya yg telah menangkis tamparan Karin dgn memegang tangan Karin dgn erat.

"Jangan pernah.. Kau menyentuh SAHABATKU!." Teriak Sakura yg memelintir tangan Karin.

"sakura.." gumam Ino dgn mata terbelalaknya, ia pikir Sakura & Hinata akan membencinya karna ini.

"Hentikan! Sudah cukup sampai di sini. Kalian bertiga cepat keluar!." usir Sasuke kepada Sakura,Ino & Hinata, lalu ia menarik Karin dari tangan Sakura. Terlihat Karin bertampang meremehkan ke arah Mereka-Sakura,Ino&Hinata-.

"tanpa Sasuke menyuruh pun kami akan keluar dgn senang hati." Ucap Hinata, Sakura dan Ino tak percaya Hinata dapat mengatakan seperti itu.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan ayo kita pergi!." ajak Hinata yg langsung di iyakan oleh mereka.

o.0.o

Mobil BMW hitam itu meninggalkan masion itu. Tiga gadis di dalamnya masih mencerna apa saja yg terjadi.

"paman, kita pergi ke taman Konoha dulu." ucap Hinata.

Taman Konoha sudah sepi, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 malam, taman konoha di penuhi pohon-pohon Sakura serta danau yg luas dan indah.

Disanalah mereka bertiga, duduk di bangku taman ditemani Susu Coklat panas.

"uhm.. Dingin~" ucap Sakura yg memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku.." Sakura dan Hinata menoleh ke arah Ino. "gomenasai, kawan - kawan.. Tadi itu, aku ingin menyatakan Cintaku kepada Sasuke..Hiks.. Aku yg salah.. Aku menghianati persahabat kita hanya karna Cinta." tangisan Ino menguak.

"ya, kau memang penghianat Ino." Ucap Sakura sambil meminum Susu Coklatnya.

"sakura-chan.." gumam Hinata yg terkejut dgn perkataan Sakura.

"tapi, kau juga sahabatku." ucap Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino dan tersenyum. Hinata tersenyum lega karna ia kira Sakura akan membenci Ino.

"Sakura, Hinata.. Maafkan aku!." ucap Ino mengambur memeluk Sakura dan Hinata.

"i-iya Ino-chan.. Kami memaafkanmu." Ucap Hinata.

"Hei! Kejadian ini membuatku stres.. Bagaimana, kalau kalian bermalam dirumahku? Kita makan ice cream!." Ucap Sakura antusias.

"yosh! Ayo kita ke rumah Sakura!." ucap Ino penuh semangat.

"hm.." gumam Hinata dgn senyumnya. Ia tampak senang melihat sahabat-sahabatnya kembali.

'sasuke..sudah habis sampai di sini.' batin Mereka sambil tersenyum.

-FIN-

Sakura,Ino,Hinata : Fiuuh~ akhirnya selesai juga..

Author : Hei hei.. Seharusnya kan aku yg berkata seperti ituuu! #sewot#

Sakura : terserah kami !

Ino : yup!

Hinata : Sa-Sakura-chan.. Benar..

Author : huh! Lain kali aku akan buat SasuSatya! Kalian gak ada! _

Sakura,Ino&Hinata : apa kau bilang? #ngeroyok author#  
>'plakplakbuaghprangduarr!'<br>haha rasakan! #saku,ino,hina tertawa nista langsung pergi#

Author : gadis - gadis ganas.. #bisik2 dgn wajah memar2# akhir kata RnR or CnC ?, Please.. 'bruuukk' #langsung tepar#


End file.
